The Magical Cullen (Adopted)
by sexy10
Summary: With his greatest threat defeated, Harry Potter abandons the magical world to finally get some peace. Now in a new place Harry will forge new and unbreakable bounds with the supernatural and not so residents of the exceedingly damp Forks. AU. Adopted from MelloSev. Sick,Powerful, and Intelligent Harry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own not the Harry Potter series or the Twilight saga. The idea isn't even mine **MelloSev** the original author has allowed me to adopt it, if you want to read the original chapter go to their page. So, in conclusion I own NOTHING

This is my first time publishing my work so feedback is completely welcomed. 

Family is complicated and that's the only thing it will ever be. They could be the ones' to lift you up or tear you down, and in my experience it is usually the latter.

I have been residing with the Cullen's for only a week now and yet they have already began to challenge my theory. Since the moment I meet them they have started to execute a vicious attack on the defensive wall's I had set up to spare my emotion's, and yet it is not with the typical weapons they attack but with kind words and doting actions. I would be a liar if I were to say that the Cullen's behaviors were not greatly appreciated, but it makes me feel weak because one of my deeply instilled philosophy is that kindness is only a facade.

My inner ramblings were interrupted by a sudden knock at my door. A mannerism that was a bit foreign to me; few have paid such respect to my personal space.

"Come in" I said, the door opened further to reveal the patriarch of the household, Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

" Harry if you're up for it I would like to do the examination we talked about." Carlisle stated in mix between a father's and doctor's tone of voice.

Due my internal debate it had completely slipped my mind that I had a prior engagement today, and I don't mean to brag but I have an IQ 188, forgetting is not something I usually do.

" Yeah sure, I wasn't really doing anything anyways." Aside from questioning you family true motives.

As me and Carlisle walked down to corridor that lead to his in-home examination room, I noticed that the rest of the Cullen's were not in the vicinity.

Just as I was making the observation, Carlisle started to speak " Esme and the kids went out to give us some privacy, so please feel free to speak openly on your medical background."

I knew it, they didn't give me all those diplomas for nothing. " No problem Doc, but they didn't have to leave on my account" I stated.

We reached to door to the examination room, just as I finished. " Oh, it was no big deal Harry, they know how important this examination is for your health." Carlisle replied effortlessly.

There is was again, as I sit on Carlisle's examination table, the renowned Cullen kindness that healed old wounds yet opened them at the same time. 

Halfway through Carlisle's examination, I started to zone out. I found myself thinking of my first interactions' with the Cullen's.

Esme's kindheartedness

 _" Harry, dear I want you to feel right at home here, so please don't hesitate to ask if you want something."_

Carlisle's benevolent demeanor

 _" I hope that you will, allow us to welcome you into our family."_

Rosalie's unbridled scrutiny,

 _" I hope this doesn't come back to bit us in the ass,"_

yet cordial welcome

 _" but, I'm glad you're here."_

Emmett's comedic outlook

 _" Hey, squirt can you tell me what Gandalf's like in person?"_

Jasper's cautious approach

 _" It's a pleasure to have you here, Harry. I hope it all works out for the best."_

A joy filled response from Alice

 _" I've seen so many wonderful things, Harry, I just can't wait. Just think of all the clothes, we could get."_

And, of course Edward's casual greeting

 _" Harry, I think I speak for all of us when I say we're delighted to have you here."_

I was all so flawless and light-hearted, that part of me was completely enthralled in a matter of minutes, yet another part of me was sickened by the serenity of it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, everything belongs to somebody else, I'm just using their creativity to bolster my work.

Feedback is always welcomed

Bit Of Background: Harry Potter is about fourteen, and Voldy was dealt with during the Tri-wizard competition. From an early age Harry showed amazing abilities when it came to learning with a high IQ and an eidetic memory, he had received a Master's in Psychology from the University of London, before his letter arrived. At Hogwarts he excelled in his magical studies, although he was a bit jaded he still managed to become close friends with Hermione and Ron. Although he didn't spend that much time with the Dursley's in his earlier years due to studies. Time spent with them was anything but welcoming, the house was filled with jealousy and resentment but nothing ever got too physical the abuse was more on a psychological level. After Voldemort's defeat, the wizarding world gossip mill makes Harry out like the next big threat, and the Dursley's give him the boot. Sick of everyone's bull he packs his bag says goodbye to his few friends and heads off to live with some of Dumbledore's really old acquaintances.

The Cullen's were taken back by the sudden request at first, welcomes the idea of a new addition to their family, since it was safe enough for them to be around Harry because wizard blood has next to no scent aside from an electricity like scent from their magic. The cover story is that the Cullen's have recently adopted a new child.

Carlisle POV

" Is it me or is the mini wizard pretty tan, for someone who get's less sun than we do ?" Emmett asked.

" No, it's not just you Emmett, and that is precisely why I put a rush on the blood sample I got from the examination." I stated.

I had Harry under close observation since the moment which he had arrived. The doctor in me took over and I've been keeping a mental log on Harry, things like eating habits, the way his clothes fit his body, and so on. I have noted that he has a preference for salty foods, and even in the fall of Forks,Washington he can still sweat like a marathon runner after the marathon. I have a suspicion as to what might be ailing Harry but I would have to wait for the blood work to get back. The hardest part of this is making sure Edward doesn't catch wind of my theory.

About an hour before I have to head off to work , around seven A.M., Harry makes an appearance in the kitchen, where Esme has laid out a breakfast of orange juice, turkey bacon, toast, and Harry's only real breakfast request... cheesy scrambled eggs. In the mornings Harry is rather groggy, he doesn't walk down the stairs he lumbers, and forget talking it's more like grunting. He isn't even semi-coherent until after breakfast.

" Good morning, Harry."

" …..."

" Did you sleep well ?"

"…..."

After my um... conversation with Harry I headed off to the hospital. It was a relatively peaceful day at the hospital, nothing to extreme; checkups, fishing accidents, dares gone wrong, and someone who spent too much time on _**WebMD.**_ Towards the end of my eight hour shift, Nurse O'Reilly stopped by my office. Whenever Nurse O'Reilly is involved in something I can't help but laugh, because I always think back to the time that I overheard her and another nurse playing rock,paper,scissors over who would get to give me the x-rays I had ordered on a patient.

" Nurse O'Reilly, what can I help you with ?''

" Um..sorry to disturb you Dr. Cullen, but I have those results you wanted."

" Fantastic, thank you Nurse."

" No problem at all doctor."

As I was looking through the results, I overheard the sound of someone giggling.

Harry' s results were well within the ranges' that they should be so far, his white blood cell count was average indicating that he was not fighting an infection,as I was reading the results I found that the his cortisol production is significantly lower than what would be considered average. Which conformed my suspicion on Harry's condition. I leave for the house immediately, I need to tell Harry.

Harry's POV

" Hey Harry, do you want to play a game of chess with me ?"

" I'm not sure Edward I've never really played chess before." in the background I could hear a puzzled Emmett asking how a boy genius has never played chess before,

" Don't worry about it I could teach you."

" Well, okay then I don't see why not."

Edward explained the basics' of the game to me,16 pieces: one king, one queen, two rooks, two knights, two bishops, and eight pawns on a 64 squared eight-by eight board, how each of the pieces could move, and how the ultimate goal being a checkmate. The first couple of games were practice rounds, but by the fourth game things started to get a little intense. Since Edward's, Alice's, and Jasper's powers don't work on me I can see why Edward would want me as an opponent.

The day carried on in a similar fashion, everyone engaged in different activities, chess, gardening,gaming, and online shopping. Until about three-ish when Carlisle came back from work. He made a beeline to where Edward and I were playing chess.

" Harry I need to talk to you."

" Sure Carlisle, what about ?"

" I got your blood work back today, let's go to my office."

"Okay."

I don't know if it was because I was in such a good mood because I was dominating at chess, but if I was paying closer attention I would have taken note of the shift in the atmosphere.

" Dad ?"

" Not now, Alice. We can talk later."  
=====================================================================

I take a moment to assess Carlisle's office, it looked like something you would find in an Ikea catalog it was a nice, clean, open space with modern furniture, expensive paintings, and lots of sharp-witted literature on the bookshelves. All in all in looked like a very high-end office.

" Have a sit Harry. Like I said earlier I got your blood work back, and because I know you can handle it I will be completely frank with you. Your were well within range for the most part, but your cortisol production is far too low. Now, what that usually means is that there is something wrong with your adrenal gland, I would like further test to be done but Harry I believe you have Addison's Disease. Hopefully I'm wrong, but if I am correct, I don't want you to worry the condition is completely manageable with the proper medication. "

I know I should be worried but, I'm not. From the little I do know about the condition, I know and Carlisle has fortified this, but it is not life threatening with medication. With all I had done in my short life, this seems for lack of better terms manageable.

" So what's the next course of action than, doctor ?"

A/N:

FYI: Addison's disease is a treatable disorder where the individual's adrenal glands does not produce enough hormones, either cortisol and sometimes aldosterone. The treatment for Addison's includes taking hormones to replace the ones that are missing. There are two types, primary adrenal insufficiency where the problem is the adrenal gland itself, and secondary adrenal insufficiency when the problem stems from another location then affects the adrenal glands.

If anybody knows anything about Addison's feel free to message me, because all my info comes off the world wide web.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, everything belongs to somebody else, I'm just using their creativity to bolster my work.

Harry's POV

The following day was rather productive; Carlisle had set up an appointment with one of his colleagues' to get a second opinion on his conclusion. After hours of poking and prodding, 's results showed support for Carlisle's theory. By the end of the day I had an official diagnosis of primary adrenal insufficiency, a pamphlet on the condition, and a prescription for Solu-Cortef an injectable steroid to be taken twice a day at 50 cc.

When I got back to the Cullen's resident, I didn't need Jasper's ability to feel the concern radiating off of everyone. It was almost suffocating, and since I didn't really want to deal with their emotions I decided not to address the matter altogether.

"I think I'm going to go take a quick nap." Thankful, it would seem as my lack of interest in talking about the subject was sensed by the remaining Cullen's, because they all resumed their original activities, but as I went up the stairs I could still feel their heated gaze's.

It's about noon by the time I wake up and the house is quiet, aside from the sounds of the television and pots and pans in the kitchen. As I walk down the stairs, I was greeted with the same warm feeling that I have yet to grown accustomed to. While I was walking through the living room Alice appeared right in the middle of my path.

"Hey, Harry I have you been to Seattle yet?"

"Umm... No I haven't been to Seattle yet, Alice. Since I traveled by floo to get here, the only places I've been to are here, the hospital, and the pharmacy."

"Spectacular than, we could go sightseeing then." As I was about to decline I noticed that the entire house had gone quiet, waiting for my response.

"Yeah sure, I guess we could go to Seattle."

"Great, we'll leave in about an hour, and dress semi formal."

When I turned to head up the stairs Carlisle stopped me. "Harry, you should probably take your medication before we go." Realizing the truth behind his statement, I went to the refrigerator for the Solu-Cortef and Carlisle handed me the syringe. "If you want Harry, I could demonstrate the administration of the medication for you."

"Thanks You I would really appreciate that." After measuring out the appropriate dosage Carlisle instructed me to roll up the sleeve on my left arm, and to make a fist,he took alcohol wipes and rubbed it over my cubital fossa (elbow pit) and pushed the needle into a vein in that region wiped the area again with an alcohol wipe, aside from a slight pinch it was relatively painless, but I still couldn't help feeling a bit like a heroin addict throughout the process.

By 1:30 everyone was ready to go, even in semi-formal attire the Cullen's looked truly radiant, perks of being a vampire I guess, and well I just looked like a teaching assistant. Carlisle and Esme took Carlisle's C-Class Mercedes Benz, the rest of us ended up taking Emmett's Hummer H3.

The drive started off relatively normal until Emmett turned on the radio, and an AC/DC song started to play.

"Could you turn that noise off Emmett, I'm not in the mood for your 70's rock phase."

"Sorry, Edward but as the rules state driver picks the music and passengers shut their cakeholes."

Seconds later the entire car had somehow gotten into a debate over best music gene

"I promise you that Country will forever be superior."

"Oh, come off it Jazz Rock & Roll is the only way."

"Hands down, Adult Contemporary takes the throne."

"Really Rose, Indie and Indie only."

"Don't forget that all your so called genre, originated from Classical music."

I never thought the sound of full-fledged vampires arguing about something so simple could be so utterly amusing. Without realizing it I had added my own two cents.

" Trust me, I have an IQ of over 180 and I say Alternative Rock is the answer."

There was a slight pause but then the entire car had burst into full belly laughter, I was laughing so hard I almost completely miss the bright green sign that said Seattle two miles. It's moments like these that I needed more of in my life, not saying I didn't adore Hogwarts but, this feeling of carefreeness were rare there, and that feeling is why.

A/N : Feedback is always welcomed. Thank you to everyone who reads this story.

P.S.: Brownie points to anyone who can tell me where Emmett's quote to Edward is from.


End file.
